The Information Resources Management Section combines various aspects of computer science, automatic data processing, planning, consultation, resource acquisition, and information technology into a comprehensive strategy of support to all areas of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program. The Section is also the coordinator for Division of Cancer Etiology input into the National Institutes of Health's Information Resources Management Strategic Plan and the five-year Information Technology Budget projection. The Section's overall mission includes ensuring the delivery of timely and cost-effective computer support to Program investigators, the expeditious procurement of research/resource contracts, and the efficient expenditure of computer processing and equipment purchase budgets.